Highschool DxD: Gay Red Dragon Emperor
by IsaneHyoudou17
Summary: Issei ... He is a kind man. Wait, no, He's kind of gay, helpful, caring, and friendly, and he's a regular gay fellow of the 2nd Year High school Student. He just released the truth about his being gay at school, but with other students or classmates they accepted him. But ... until he met Yuki (Yuuma) in the bridge. Yuki invites Issei to date, but Issei refuses to date him. Howeve
1. GRDE 1

**Chapter 1**

Hi this is my first time to use this fanfiction. and please i hope you all read this my story and please comments for what yought about this story. Thank you. i hope you all enjou

Third POV (Dream)

I always dreamed, that my dream was burning around me and I stood around the fires. And not only, I saw the fighting two big dragons in top front of me, different colors of the dragon, that one was red, and one was silver.

I heard their shouts while they were fighting.

"I will the beat you Ddraig!" The silver dragon said.

"Try me Albion" The red dragon said.

It was always my dream that they were fighting in front of me, and I repeatedly heard their name. Until, they tried to knock them out of their body and exactly up front.

Suddenly I woke up at the same time as I got up on the bed, and I fascinated my chest with a quick pulse of my heart, I did not breathe properly, so I made slowly my breath.

I'm right in my breath and in my heart, I hold my spiky brown hair and rub it. I looked at the clock and saw that early morning.

I breathe for myself, and sooner or later, I get up in my bed, when I wake up early, I really want to sleep but I do not want to, I should wake up 7:15, but suddenly I had a nightmare the two large dragon are fighting in front.

I stand and I walk to the door, I held the door upright, and I opened it, out of my room. I started walking to the bath, I've been to the front door of the bath. I held up the door and opened it, and I went inside, and I started to bathe.

After I take a bath. The towel was in my waist that covered my property, and I wiped another towel wet hair with my spiky hair. I went to the sink with a glimpse of the wall. I go and hold a sink in the other side and look in the mirror and I see myself.

I've got a stink of my spiky hair, and my hair is the same color in my eyes. My body is thin with no muscles but my body is normal, my height is as small as a girl . My face is a heart shape, My lips are just normal.

I looked at myself in the mirror, and held my hand on the cheek and rubbed. Then I looked at the mirror, I held up the door that I opened and I went out to the bath. When I left the bath.

"Oh Issei, Why are you awake early? And why do you have to bathe early?"

I heard the familiar voice, I looked and saw my mother standing in front of me and holding her folded dress and with her sweet smile to me.

I have the same hair color as her, with her straight hair and her side bangs. I have a different color with her eyes, with her dark brown eyes. Her dress was short sleeves of white T-shirt and her blue pants.

She just looked at me with a confused face, but she was with her sweet smile.

I spoke while I was going to her. "I can not sleep well, because I have a bad dream ... "

I stopped my walked and stood in front of her, and I saw my mother whose face was concerned. I know that she worries me that I have my strange or bad dream.

Hopefully I will tell her I'm fine, with no problem in my dream. Suddenly she spoke.

"I know you will hear me over and over again I'm telling you. Issei, What is your dream that you do not sleep? Because you have a nightmare?" My mother asked me to worry about her voice and held her gentle hand on my cheek.

I looked at her eyes with sadness and mixed worries. I smiled at her that my lip was happy with her that I showed her that I was right and I hold her gentle hand and embrace her hand on my hand.

"Mum, I'm fine, It's nothing in my dream, It's just that I just dreamed I fell to the ground, And then that's it, Mum." I'm lying to her in what I say with a smile to her.

And then she just smiled and knew I understood what I told her, but she really did not worry about me about my dream. She suddenly embraced me with her hug. And I returned my hug to her. Shortly, our hug was removed but we did not remove our hands and we looked at each other and with a smile.

"All right, but is your dream nothing else?" she asked me.

I nodded that it meant nothing else. But I do not really want to tell her about my the huge dragon fighting each other.

"Okay, dress up, you might be cold, because you're not wearing anything, but your towel." my mother's curiosity to me.

I laughed softly at my mum's joke.

"All right, I'll get dressed, maybe I'm cold, when I'm not dressed." I told her straight to my room.

When I reached my room, I went in and took my drawer in underwear and put on it. Then I go to the closet. Inside the closet, I had a lot of cute girl clothes in this closet, but my men's clothes were few. I would wear cute ladies, because I was gay.

That's right I'm gay. That's where I started in grade school, which I found out that I was gay. I like guys, and then like to wear a lady. I'm not too busy immediately to love a man, and I do not always wear women as always, but sometimes I wear women when I'm going to buy something that I like.

I like myself as a normal single gay. And I do not want to be my boyfriend first, I want my first study. My mom knew I was a gay, But she accepted me. I know she loves me, even though my Dad died. He is dead because of Car Accident. When I was released in my mother's womb. I do not know my Dad, But she tells me about him that I look like him, he's the same for me as the shape of our hair, my eye color is just like him.

I like him to see that while I was a baby, I was young, and I was a teenager now. But... he's gone.

But I did not notice that my cheek came to my tears. I did not notice that I was crying. I wiped my drops of tears by using my hand. After I get rid of it. I take a deep breath before I can get rid of my loneliness in my mind that he's gone.

Now, after I breathe deeply, I feel I'm in a hurry and I do not feel sorry for my misery. Right now, I'll go back to what I'm looking at, because I heard that my alarm clock was my awakening. I came to my bed where the bed height was at my Alarm Clock, I pressed.

And I returned to the closet, picked up my school uniform. After all I was wearing my uniform, I went to the mirror and I looked at myself. I'm fixing my uniform and then setting my coat.

Then I looked at the mirror myself, I went to the front door, I grabbed the crank and came out of my room, and I walked straight to the stairs. I was down the stairs, and I smelled good of food in the kitchen.

I started walking into the kitchen. When I got to the kitchen I saw a woman cooking. She is Sakura, she is my second mother. She had a long pink hair up to her waist. Her eyes are beautifully sapphire her color, she's beautiful body shape is hourglass and tall, she wears a long-sleeved pink sweater, and her light blue skirt is up beyond her knees and she wears her feet were pink fluffy slipper bunny, and she was wearing the Red Apron.

She's a nurse, but she's not working right now, her job is now an assistant of the mall dress. My Mom and Mama Sakura have a relationship with each other. I see them loving each other that I'm fine with them, But it's cute that I see that Mama Sakura is flirting with my Mom. And my mom is especially tired of flirting with Mama Sakura. But sweet they see me together as they are in the same sex.

As I watched her cook, I began to speak.

"Good Morning Mama Sakura~" I greeting to my Mama Sakura.

Suddenly she turned to me, and she saw me and smiled at me sweet and her beautiful face and she greeting me.

"Good Morning Issei" Mama Sakura said with a gentle her tone. She walked to me, she rubbed of my Spiky brown hair, and then she kissed on my cheek and also I kissed her cheek too.

She looked at me with her beautiful Sapphire color, But suddenly someone spoke.

"It seems like I smell a delicious meal." We turned around and saw my Mom, her lean against the wall with her arm and with her smile.

She left by me and she came to her, and they started to harass each other, I was glad to see them what they did. Mama Sakura tried to kiss her mother's lips, But My mother who does not want to kiss her because she knows I'm here in front of them. So I did, I went out before them. Before I left, I took the food she had cooked before, and before I left, I looked at her, I gave her a thumb with a wink, and when she saw what I did, she smiled at me, and shortly she looked at my Mom and grinned at her. And they started flirting with the kitchen.

On the living room I was sitting on the couch, I took the remote TV on the desk, I pressed the red button on the remote and opened the TV screen and there I watched the news, But I heard them voice in the kitchen, and I heard my mother's voice as if it were irritated in her tone, while Mama Sakura seemed to be in seductive her tone. I just watched while I ate.

After I ate and was empty on my plate, I looked at the clock, and when I saw that it was right I could go to the School. I stood holding my empty plate and went to the kitchen, I arrived in the kitchen I saw them now that they had not finished them in front of them, sitting on the table, but Mama Sakura was sitting in the chair and Mom was sitting in the thigh of Mama Sakura, and they continued to flirt each other.

I let them know what they had done to each other, and I went straight to the sink and started washing my plate. After I washed my plate, I left the kitchen leaving the two as they approached and I go straight to the stairs that I came to my room, and I went in and took my bag over the table, and I went out of my room.

I'm down the stairs and I'm straight up in my shoes, I wore my shoes, I'm ready to go, before I left, I shouted.

"I'm leaving!"

They came out of the kitchen but Mama Sakura hugged behind Mama. They looked at me and spoke.

"All right, be careful." Mama Sakura said.

"Take care of what you are going through." Mom said.

I nodded and grabbed the crank and began to leave.

I left, I walked straight to the Kuoh Academy School, that school was popular, but before school was full of girls entering there. But now, men can go to that school, and both boys and girls, But, girls there are annoyed with men because they are pervert. The girls are so angry with the boys, but the boys are not all, just the rest.

As I was walking, I saw many students walking as much as I could. And I kept going, until I reached the front gate. I'm in the gate, and I go straight to my classroom.


	2. GRDE 2

Third POV

I'm here outside the front of the classroom. I was in the classroom, when I saw my classmates as if they were normal what they were doing. But as I saw two perverts, Matsuda and Motohoma as they talked to them of the perverts of the thing. And suddenly they shouted for their conversation, but the girls suddenly looked at the two and they gave a disgusting look to the two and I heard them feeble rummage even though I was near them.

"They are disgusting perverts."

"Yeah, perverts."

"I hated them."

"They do not get it but peek into us."

I've heard a lot of poor talk about Matsuda and Motohoma. But in fact, I feel pity for the two, because I know they are perverts but I know that they are not the only pervert they have shown but their attitude they are kind.

So I left so I could not hear the girls who were not as good as what they were to say. I went to my seat by the window and there I was where I was sitting.

I put my bag down beside my desk and sit down, I put my elbow on desk and put my chin on my hand and look at the window as if I see that there are many students I see them together a group of friends, they attach to each other and they catch up and they talk about girls as normal as they walk.

As I look outside the window.

"Good morning! Issei-san~"

I heard someone calling my name, but the call was not far away as close to me.

I looked and saw in front of me that there were two girls, Murayama and Katase, they were my classmates and my friends. It was Katase who called me, she had short hair with creamsicle orange and a white headband on her head, and her colored eyes were the same as her hair. And next to Katase, she is Murayama she has brown pigtails in her hair color and has a red ribbon on her pigtails and has a side swept bangs and her eye color has the same of color of her hair.

I smiled at them and responded to them.

"Good morning Katase-san and Murayama-san."

Katase giggles, She sat down without sitting in the chair in front of me, Murayama stood beside Katase, and Katase began to speak.

"You know Issei, yesterday that Kiba came to us to teach us, while he was teaching us, I especially loved him as he was handsome, charming and kind!!" she said as her tone was tingling and her cheeks were blushing on both sides.

I do not know what I'm going to show her in my face but smiled a little, I saw her with a big smile and she talked about Kiba and while Murayama also told the story that Katase recited and They suddenly lean on their story and while I'm just listening to them and laughing slowly at them.

As they talked about, Suddenly Katase asked me.

"Hey Issei, Do you plan on Sunday?"

"No, Why?" I asked to Katase with a confused in my face.

"We plan to Murayama to take us to town on Sunday, And you do not have to do it on Sunday that you can go with us, What do you think you can do?" Katase said.

I thought that I could go with them because I had nothing to do on Sunday, so I thought I could go with them.

I looked at them Katase and Murayama and I spoke.

"Ok then I'm going with you on Sunday, So what time is we meet?" I asked them.

I saw them happy face and Katase spoke.

"I'm going to message for you to what time is when meet." she said.

I just nodded with a smile and soon I saw that the teacher went into the classroom, all the students stopped what they were doing and returned their seat, Murayama returned her seat, before Katase left, suddenly she whispered to my ear.

"In the week, wear what I gave you a cute dress." she whispered to me, I saw her face cranky and I laughed her softly and nodded.

About what Katase did, we were wearing the same clothes on Sundays but our colors were different and that we would be friends. They know I'm a gay, But I thank them that I'm one of them is my friend.

So the Teacher started teaching the Math subject.


	3. GRDE 3

Issei POV

I'm fixing my stuff, because our class is over, which means we can go home.Finally I finished my repairs. so I hurry to leave this classroom and I'm going home early.

I walked to the bridge, but suddenly I stopped walking and someone called me behind me.

"Um, Excuse me!"

I turned around and saw a tall man, his dark hair and his eyes were violet and handsome, he was wearing a uniform but I was not familiar with his uniform that his clothes were a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, and a green pants.I faced him and I asked him.

"Yes..sir?What is it?"

I saw his blushing in his face and for his body to turn around because of the shyness I was seeing.

I waited for him to reply, but he did not answer because he was blushing at me and he did not look at me, but he was really handsome enough, but I did not type him the man I wanted.

I would have said that he suddenly answered.

"U-um,Are you Hyoudou Issei? from Kuoh Academy?"

"Um... Yes."

What kind of question is that, I think that's what it is.

"Can I ask you?"

I nodded and I waited for his question.

"Hyoudou-kun, are you seeing anyone at the moment?"

That's what he's asking me that I have liked somebody. I seem to be bothered by his question.

"Um... Not really."

"I'm glad to hear that!"

"Huh?"

Wait ... Why is he happy with what I said?

"U-um, would you mind going out with me?"

He asked me that he was quite happy.

I tilted and I wondered why he was asking something that he asked me to date with him.

I came to him, but I was not close to him as though somewhat intimate. I gave him an answer to his question.

"I'm sorry, but I can not date you."

He suddenly reacted to his face in surprise because of my answer. He asked me.

"Why?!"


	4. GRDE 4

**Issei POV**

"It's because..."

I scratch my brown hair that I did not know what to say to him.

"Um ... because, I do not think that I'm just an acceptable offer for you to date me. So, I'm sorry that I will not accept your offer for you to date me."

I told him I was facing him. But when I see his emotions in his face that he's basted, because I did not offer his date to me.

For I felt like I was guilty of what I did not offer him. I will speak to him suddenly.

"But...how about...we can date that we are just like friends..."

From that point on, I thought someone would say that it was just like saying that "okay, I know you already feel..." or "I understand that you said..." Oh my God, why not he will stop dating me!

My arm was covered in my chest as I was irritated by the boy. I just do not feel like he's going to force me to date him. By now I think ... Ahhh ... No, I'm so surrender that I can not do it but accept his offer.

"So...What's your answer?"

He told me his question that I saw his eyes as if he had said he had come to accept him I was dating him as a friend.

I was sighing to go out to give up on his offer that I could date him.

I looked at him with my smile with sweet but actually it was irritated with my smile or just tired.

"Well, I accept your offer that I can date you as a friend of our date."

I told him. He was glad to hear that I answered him. I saw that he would come to me and open his arms as if to embrace. I suddenly dodge his hug with me, because I did not want to just embrace me that I did not know him well. I'm just a friend of mine that I can hug or boyfriend.

I saw him wondering why I dodge his hug with me.

"I'm sorry that I dodge your hug because I was surprised what you would do. "

I told him as I was just telling lies. I saw him nod with a smile as if he were just looking forward.

"It's okay, What if ... In the Sunday we meet."

I just nodded as though I was not listening.

"I'm going to give you my number for you to text me."

I took my cellphone in my bag and he said that his number was on me and I pressed my cellphone to say his number on the contact.

After that number is set to me. I repeat what I say to his number if his number is correct and he nods to say that's right.

"Thank you Issei for accepting that you date with me."

Maybe a friend as our date. I just smiled at him.

He bowed to me and spoke.

"Thank you again Issei!"

He looked around and went away with his goodbye to me.

I started my feet as soon as I heard the shout behind and he shouted out.

"By the way! My name is Yuki Amaano! It's nice to meet you!"

And he disappeared.

I'm going to breathe deep into the end I want to go home. I started walking to the down stairs and going to my house.


	5. GRDE 5

Issei POV

I finally got home. I was about to walk to the house near my house. I was in front of the right house and I came to the door and opened and I shout.

"I'm home!"

As I opened the door I entered the house, I removed the shoe from the corner. As I fixed my shoes in the corner of the shoe, I got up and went to the kitchen I heard as if someone were cooking and I smelled that delicious meal.

I came to the kitchen where I saw Mama cooking and I could see that she cooked it as if I had smelled the stuff she had cooked.

Suddenly she turned and saw me with her face striking.

"Oh! Issei you there. I thought who someone"

I came to her, and I gave her sweet kiss on her cheek.

"Sorry, I'm surprised you. Where is Mama Sakura?" I asked her.

"She worked, so she might be late."

I just nodded to what she said, I told my mother I was going to the room and bought my clothes. So she just nodded at what I said.

I climb to stairs, and i'm going to my room to change my uniform to my clothes. When i got here on my room, i started to change my clothes. I'm wearing a red long sleeves with a hood and the middle of words it's like a I am cute. Ha! That's so cute and my down i wore black shorts. After i change my clothes, i stay my uniform on my bed, and get ready to get down to eat the dinner, because i was really hungry right now.

I went down and going to the kitchen, i sat down on the table and wait for the food, and she prepared the food, she sat down the food on the table and i can see the delicious food! She cooked a omourice and a soup. I slide my hands between them, because i can smell while my mom cook this and this smell so good... I between my hands and lower my hand in front of my hands and we saying:

"Itadikimasu!"

And we started eating while i talked about my school and also i meet this weird guy that he want me to date with him, i can see my mom has surprised her face but she have smile. And we talked that we while eating.

"Tabemono o arigatō" We together saying, and i started to help my mom with a plate and wash the dish, After that, I told my mom first because I had to do my assignment and just nod it out, and I started climbing and I walked straight to my room and started making my assignment.

After that making my assignment, I looked at my clock at the top of my bed and I can see that it's 9:00 it means that I'm ready going to bed, So, i'm ready to fix my homework and I'm putting my homework on my bag, after, i staright to my bed and i'm going sleep right now. But, i know mama sakura have a lot work to do, i don't want to wait her, because my mom is gonna wait her.


	6. Who areis gonna ship with Issei?

Hi! To all of you, thank you for the all the vote who read my stories. So anyway, I really want to all of you that comments, who is gonna ship with Issei. This is the list of who's going to with him:

*Kiba Yuuto

*Vali Lucifer

*Azazel

*Cao Cao

*Sairaorg

*Matsuda

*Motohoma

*Bikou

*Saji

*Riser

I'm gonnna wait this, while i was going to another story. So, thank you!


	7. GRDE 6

Issei POV

I'm leaving at home, and I'm going to school, I'm on my way to school until.

"Issei-kun!"

But before turning back, I think that voice is as familiar. So I turned and saw...YUKI! Wh- Wh- What the hell!

I saw him happily with his lips that he saw me and I was as elictric as my body as I saw him. I really think it and I really do not see him.

I just want to get my run up so he can not reach me, but ... HE RAN FAST! And I know that he is close to me. So ran the run so he would not overtake me even if I was tired of walking. But ... It was late, he reached out to me and grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him and saw his handsome...What are you lucky? that I will fall on you in your hands. Heh! You're not my type!

I pulled my wrist on him as I pulled and he was surprised at what I did.

I held my wrist because ... IT'S HURTS! He's stiff to hold my wrist, I rubbed my wrists softly, while I rubbed.

Oh My God! I-I'm sorry for i did to you!"

He said, with a little red on his cheek and he was ashamed of what he did.

I smiled sweetly on him, but in my hiding smile I was more annoyed.

"It's okay that..." I said to him, but in my thought. "It's not okay! You asshole handsome!"

"I'm so glad, I thought you're going to mad at me." He said with a smile.

"Y-Yeah" "Yes! I'm so mad at you! You're freaking bastard!

As I wiped my wrist, however, I heard behind us that someone called me.

"Issei-kun!"

I turned around and saw that ... Aika-san!

She approached me. "Good morning Issei-kun!" She greeted me with a smile.

"G-good morning Kiryuu-san..." I returned her greeted with a drop a smile to her.

She smiled at me and looked at Yuki and she asked me.

"Um...Issei-kun...Who is he? He's your boyfriend?"

...FUCK!!! I forgot he was here!!! I was astonished that I did not know what to say to her, unti he spoke.

"Hello You must be Aika-san. My name is Yuki Amaano, and I'm his new best friend or should i say... going to his boyfriend~" he said with a seductive when a end saying.

Oh My God!! You're really disgusting and cringe! And what did you say to be your boyfriend? Hell no!!

Then he introduced Aika, I looked at Aika, I did not expect it... Aika blushes her cheek, and I know her thinking about it. This girl was miserable and she thought it worthless. I'm in the reaction to my face, feeling bland and badly emotionally in my face. Aika is pervert woman, she had the same of this pervert duo but they are rival... I think...? But anyway, she was my bestfriend and she knows my secret. Katase, Murayama, and Aika that they know my secret that I am gay, i'm repeat what i'm saying.

She came to me and whispered.

"You know Issei, you really are lucky, and then his big cock is that you can hit and enjoy you~" (I do not know what I said is right)

I suddenly blush at what she said, and suddenly I struck her arm weakly. I suddenly caught her coming to me and approached and we went away so Yuki could not hear what we were about to say.

I explained her, that he did not become my boyfriend and just be friends. She just got up with what I said and understood, but this abnormal girl she flirt saying It's a shame that I does not know the size of his penis while she giggle her saying, I strike her head with a strong. I told her not to speak that it was not appropriate, she apologized to me that she will not saying again with a peace sign and pulled out her tongue.

I sigh to her and said to her we should go because if we have late for school, she nodded, I approach to Yuki and said that we should together for the school, but i don't know where he is school...? But anyway, we have walked while i talked to Aika and slight to Yuki bit i avoid to his charming smile to me.

*Go back when the Issei and Yuki in the Bridge.*

Third POV

Issei dropped down the stairs and was on his way home, in the meantime, there appeared a little girl with white short hair and her gold eyes, and wearing the whole uniform except the cape. Koneko Toujo, She looks at Issei as he goes home, while she licks her popstickle stick.

*Occult Research Club Room

The room is dark but there is a candle around the room, There are three women in this room, A young red hair sitting on the couch and playing chess, Rias, while standing next to Rias's sofa, Akeno, and eventually, white hair faces to Rias, Koneko.

Koneko said what happened when she saw that she was guarding Issei, and Rias said.

"I see." She said while she olaying her chess, she cross her legs.

"Your intuition was..." koneko gonna saying but rias continue koneko saying.

"Was right. is was you wanted to say?" Rias said.

"It was the right decision to watch him."

Akeno turned her president and she asked. "President...what shall we do?"

"I will use him as my underling." She took a piece of pawn. "However, it all depends on him." She replaced the piece of pawn on the board.


	8. GRDE 7

Issei POV

I'm here by the lane where I'm standing and I wait for him. Why is his duration? He was quick to get dressed up even if he was a boy, He said that the meeting time should be 8:30 am here, beyond 8:30 am and he is not here yet! I'm still here at 7:30 am I'm here and I'm waiting for him on our date. Oh...Btw, I'm just wearing a plain white tshirt with a short sleeve black jacket and a light brown of pants and a black shoes.

Before I came here, I told Katase and Murayama that I would not go with them anymore this week, because I told them that we were dating as friends, But they understand and I know that while I talk to them as if sadness in their face, but I told them that next time I will recover them and we go to bonding with three or together Aika, they are happy with what I said.

Anyway... Why he is duration!? I look back at my clock and he still does not have it here and at 9 am and he still does not.

"Why he is so laaaattttteeee!? Guh!" In my annoyance when I waited for it and he still does not have it here, my repeated footprint of cement up to...

"Here you go!"

Suddenly I was given a fairly small piece of paper, I saw, a woman stretching out a piece of paper to me, wearing a short red dress and carrying a red bag beside her arm and her hair like a pale brown color and a purse of gold in her wrist. She looked at me and she giggled and she leaving without no saying.

"Man... i have no thinking why i took it this."

I look at this piece of paper it strange of this symbol and write in this paper and say:

"Your wish will come true?"

"I think... it's look creepy this to me."

"Issei-kun!"

Suddenly I heard someone calling me. Yuki looked up and saw Yuki, at last he was here! I suddenly hid a piece of paper in my pocket. He ran as he was crossing without a vehicle, he was crossing and approached, He was wearing a long dark purple sleeve but his sleeves were folded up to his elbow, and his pants were dark and light dark of shoes.

I hid my frustrated face first and made it a smile that even though it was fake to him and I greetes him.

"Good morning Yuki-kun" In my thought. "You son of asshole! Where are have you been right now! I just waste of time to wait here for you!"

"Sorry, did you wait long?" He said.

I'm gonna saying this lying. "Nope, I'm just arrived."

He was happy the he respond what I'm saying, and we started our date...

Third POV

They walked around the city to see the shops.Until, Yuki stopped the walk as well as Issei, pointing out to the store that this beautiful dress was a store, and Yuki told Issei that she could look at the dress, and Issei agreed and they entered clothing store.

They look at cool clothes in men's clothes while they are walking and they also go around.While Yuki looks at the dress, Meanwhile, Issei looks at this side of the man in between this, women's clothes.Issei wants to go there with a feminine dress and he wants to be interested in beautiful bathrobes, and especially the cute dress.Issei wants to go there, as if looking like a cute dress.So he did not prevent himself from going to his feminine dress that he left her date. While,Yuki finds that he wants to show his cool clothes, he looks forward to Issei to show that he's holding, a short-sleeved black fist with a middle anime image.But, Issei suddenly disappeared by him, wondering where Issei was? Yuki finds where Issei goes, but Yuki suddenly sees Issei in women's clothes.So he went.While Issei, he was happy to see this cute dress, but suddenly he was struck with his shoulder.He looked up to see Yuki, and Yuki asked what Issei was doing here in feminine dress?Issei could not speak, but Yuki took hold of Issei, and fitted the clothes to Issei and he said.

"I think it's kind of suit to you and it's cute." he said with a smile to Issei.

He blushed his cheek that Yuki said to him, and his heartbeat was fast as if he did not know what it was, but shook his head and suddenly shaved his face, grabbed the clothes that hold Yuki and returned the pouch and he left to Yuki, who Yuki followed to Issei.

They went to the food/ice cream shop, and they looked at the orders, Yuki ordered, like ice cream with fruits something like that, for Issei, he ordered a matcha ice cream. As they ordered, they went to the seats to wait for their food. As they waited, Yuki started a talked to Issei with a random a question for him like a question: What Is your favorite color? What is you hobby? and etc. He answered the question of Yuki.But he did not stop his question from Issei. Issei was really upset with the question he had given him, but, gradually his loss of happiness was lost, because he did not know why, and because of Yuki's many questions, but with his story. Today, they talk to each other with laughter or excitement, that their order comes as Issei and Yuki continue their talk. Issei lost his temper, to be okay with Yuki. He likes Yuki, as a friend.

*In park

They walk to the park as they talk as if they are happy to talk. As they laughed at each other, Yuki looked at Issei's hand, so he did hold the hand of Issei as if he could hold his hand, That would have drawn his hand to Issei, but Issei suddenly shattered and he has touched the hair, and Yuki can not do it, so let it go. However, Issei knew that what Yuki would do would hold his hand, so he did it.

Yuki suddenly ran to the fountain, and turned to Issei and he said to Issei while he walked to him.

"Say Issei-kun..." - Yuki

"Huh?" - Issei

"To commemorate our first date, would you listen to my wish." - Yuki

He close to approach to Issei. Issei thought he mind. "Huh...? He wish?"

"What is it? What's your wish?"

Yuki's eyes closed to face Issei and dropped his back of his body. He giggled, turning his eyes into a different emotion that had been a happy cold-headed look, and saying that unhappy voice had become a cold tone.

"Can you die for me?"

"Eh?"

Suddenly overwhelmed his fear of his body, hearing that Yuki said. But he did not know what Yuki had said, but Issei was worried that he had a bad attitude in front of him.

"Um... wh-what? D-did you say "die" for you? M-maybe my ears something wrong of my hearing, C-can you repeat what y-you saying." Issei said but his tone was a fright when he said and he tremblinh his body of his fear, because something wrong with Yuki.

Yuki close to ear Issei and he whispered.

"Can you die for me?"

His fears and nerves suddenly came out, and Yuki's said was right, so he was afraid that he did not know what Yuki would do to him, so slowly gradually backing up, not going to Yuki. Issei, however, suddenly saw that Yuki's dress was destroyed and he was transformed.

"What the...hell is going!? And why...he shattered his clothes!?" Issek thought.

He was transformed to, leather black tight tshirt with no sleeved, strip leather black cloth roll between his arm, wearing a black pants with a black leather chaps and the lastly the black high boots until his knee with a diamond silver in the ankle of boots.

He transformed the new his appearance with a showing...his black wings.

"I don't know what the hell is going on!? But, I can see...his wings? What the..."

He slowly back, but suddenly he slipped from the rock and he fell and he feel the hurt his butt, but he ignored because he was so freaking scared because he saw the new appearance of Yuki.

"I had fun. Just for a while. To have gone on a date with an innocent child like you. But..."

He came to Issei, Issei was away from Yuki because of his fear, as he was slipping on the ground. But Yuki suddenly took hold of Issei's leg, and pulled him up, and Issei surprised to pull his over. Yuki and Issei come closer to their face and the body approaching each other, Their position, Issei sits on his wide leg, but Yuki kneels closer to Issei between the wide legs to closer to him, and faces Yuki with a fist on his lips.

"I never get a kiss for you~"

The fear of his body trembled, close to him. He put his hand on Issei's chin, and he came to him. Their face was close, but, that Issei was even more afraid that he was close to Yuki, who was sticking to their faces. And it started to close that Yuki would kiss the lip of Issei, Issei pushes him by the hand pushing Yuki's chest, so that he does not kiss him, But he is strong and Issei can not push him.

But it was too late, that Yuki kissed him, and was warmly kissed with Yuki's tongue as if playing in the tongue of Issei like a sword.

To be continued...


	9. GRDE 8

Third POV

Issei tried to release his kiss on Yuki, but he could not let go of his kisses, because his kiss was stiff, and he felt disgusted with his tongue playing by Yuki. Yuki's lips wiped out Issei's mouth to end their kiss, with a spit in the tongue that they finished kissing. He creepy smile to him, and he feel the fear of Issei when he see a creepy to him. Yuki stood up to infront of Issei, and he smiled like a smile but a evil smile.

"Issei, anata ni kisu shite kurete arigatō~" (Thank you for the kiss you, Issei~)

He tried to stand up, as he moved away from Yuki because he knew it was not good to him, but he failed to stand up, and he was slipping through his hurry.

"Do you think you can escape me? Huh? For now... You're going to die here."

Suddenly he summoned his right hand, formed to red spear in his hand, he pointed to his red spear to Issei's stomach.

"P-please d-don't." Issei was begging to Yuki, who was with his weeping.

"Please die."

He stab to Issei his red spear on the stomach, when the spear stab the stomach, red spear disappear on stomach, suddenly the spurt the blood on the Stomach of Issei. He tried to cover his stomach when his blood was spurt everywhere in this much release his blood.

"Sorry." Yuki seat a cement of foundain and he continued to talk.

"You pose a danger to us. I have to finish you off as fast as possible. If you have any feelings of animosity, please don't hold them against me but the god that had given you Sacred Gear."

"Sac... What the hell is that?" Issei thought his mind and he suddenly lay down the ground, and he was faint for the quantity of his blood.

Yuki flipped his black wings and he smiled to Issei death.

"Thank you for the wonderful memory and also Anata no kisu" (your kiss.)

He fly away, and he disappeared, the purple sky turned back to normal, while the dead body of Issei is still the ground with a much blood on the ground, his brown eyes turned to dead. He hard to breath, because of this red spear stabbing on his stomach, he can't take anymore of this painful what he done to him for his life. He thought for asking himself, why he chooses to being murder him by the bastard guy who trust him so much of he likes to, and what he is talking about the Sa- that he didn't what is that thing called. But, he didn't really want to die, because he needs more of his life of his important and being together of his parents. He hard to crying for his pain for this life.

He raises his hand and he looks his the blood covered his hand and he thinks that familiar color this covered and his blood. And he thought.

"It's deep red. Red..."

He remebered that girl who has long red hair the same color of his blood, when he meet the old school building when he looks at her and the same she looks at him.

"The same as that person's hair. Red. Hair darken than a ripe strawberry... The same colour as the stains on these hands"

He drop his hand on the ground with a blood. He breath but the hard coming from his mouth.

"What am I saying?"

He spurt the blood coming his mouth.

"I am going to die now..."

Suddenly, the show red line like round from the below of Issei.

"This is no good, damn it... My body refuses to move. Damn it, why do i have to die in such a ridiculous way?"

And then next show the red round circle symbol.

"I don't want to die! But... If i am reborn, then I will... I will... I like to see my mom and Mama Sakura even though I'm not with them, but I want them to see that they are happy, even though I was born again that they did not know me, but I did not forget them my important in my love for them."

He imagined to them, his Mom and Mama Sakura, that could see they're smiling on they face, but they eyes so sad, because he know what the sad of they eyes, of the losing someone who is important, and now he is going to die, he will see his Mom and Mama Sakura for his love them.

"Okāsan, sakura okāsan, watashi no mendō o mite kurete arigatō, soshite anata ga sore o watashi ni ataeru subete no ai. Sayōnara mama to mama sakura. Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu." ( Mom, Mom Sakura, Thank you for the all to take care of me, and you all the love that your give it to me. Goodbye Mom and Mom Sakura. I love you.)

Suddenly, the paper red glowing on the pocket of Issei, it flyimg the paper on the front of the death Issei. And then, the paper become the showing like the red pentagram symbol of in front of Issei. And then, the glowing red pentagram that going down before the showing the girl. The girl showing was a Rias who wore the school uniform from the red pentagram.

"I know you didn't call me, but... you want to live again?"

"Who's there?

She turned to dead body of Issei.

"If you're going to die anyway, I'll take..."

And then she showed the black wings in her back the same of raynare but the difference of the wings.

Issei's dead eyes looked the black wings of Rias.

"Wings...again!"

She chuckled to him with a slight smile and the she said.

"...your life myself? Life for my sake"


	10. GRDE 9

Third POV

Issei was sleeping peace until, the clock was ringing, he annoyes to hear the clock, his hand to move to found to click the clock. He found the clock, he smash the clock and it stop.

"So annoying..." he bury his face on the pillow. He rise up in his head, and could see his eyes so tiring for the annoying clock.

"I had some weird dreams thanks to this." He said with a annoying tone and growled. He rise up and he stretch his body and arm, but he suddnely caught what he said and he curious about that dream.

"Dream?"

In Kuoh Academy

"You don't remember anything about Yuki-kun, Aika!?" Issei asked to Aika, in the stairs, they talked about the Yuki.

"No! I repeat to said to you you're not introduce to me that name Yuki" she said with a annoyed tone and she placed her hand on the hips when she looks annoyed for the question of Issei.

"I swear i have a number of Y-" he took his flip phone and he opened and he can see the number or address are...gone.

"Wait...why? The number or address of Yuki are...vanished!"

And he feel someone watching him, he looked and he could see, the girl standinh the stairs was...Rias, and she look at him with her beautiful blue eyes. Aika was looked up and she shocked to see Rias senpai on the stairs.

"R-Rias-senpai?"

In the 2nd floor or 3rd floor, as could see the girls was a squel to see the rias senpai with them blush.

"Look, it is Rias-senpai!" - Murayama

"She is beautiful, no matter how you look at her!"

Rias was started to walked down on the stairs.

Issei was looked at her with a blush because he could see was a beautiful girl he ever seen, but the truth he was slight jealous to Rias senpai, Why? He don't know himself, why he jealous of Rias-senpai? But not full of jealous is slight jealous. So anyway, When Rias-senpai going down the stairs where the positioned Issei and Aika, she looked at him with her blue eyes, and she chuckled to him. Issei shocked could see Rias senpai was...grinned to him. That's weird.

"She is so beautiful, right Issei?" Aika said while she looked to Rias when she is going to downstairs and she's gone. And could hear the girls squel when they see Rias.

Issei not answered her question, just stared to Rias gone. Aika turned to him and she could see him was like a he have a problem, she grinned to herself and she place her arm to around shoulder of Issei and she said.

"I know your mind is blowing now, because of that guy name is...Yuki? I think..." She said to Issei with a grinned.

Issei was not pay attention to her just thinking. He removed the arm of Aika in his shoulder, and he turned to Aika, and said to her.

"I think we should go back our class, because the time our subject is going to start." He said that his tone was...blank.

She surprised of his attitude, she just nodded what he said, and they are going back them own classroom.

Issei POV

I'm here at Aika's house, because she forced me to come to their house because of my turbulence I thought, so I went with Aika to her house.

We're here in her room, and she will watch me with Movie with 18, Our look is Yaoi's favorite, It's our favorite when we were young.

Having placed CDs on TV, and started watching, Aika was thrilled to watch Yaoi and nose her blood in the nose because of their sexy and sex scene there, As I was thinking.

"This is odd after all. Everything that has happened during the holiday can't just be a dream. Is something like this even possible?"

As I was thinking that I heard the moan the two guys from where I watch the TV. The scene part was they are bed and they started to kiss each other while the top guy torn the brief where it felt the bottom guy of his private.

Aika suddenly disturbed my thoughts.

"Hey Issei! You're not gonna watch this Sex Pleasure? Or you thinking about else?" She said to me.

Oh crap, she noticed me that I was thinking, she hate that when I was thinking. I scratch my back of my hair and I nervous laugh.

"G-Gomen'nasai!" I said to her with a nervous smile.

"I did not expect that, so I brought you here to my house to get rid of you as if you were in trouble." She said.

"Y-yeah, Gomen'nasai Aika..." I said to her.

"Ok,I'll kill the light first, so we'll watch it better." She said that she stood up and she went to press the light at turned off.

"Yeah, that's better!"

When she turned off the light and she watch the yaoi movie and she squeal, but I've noticed that I've seen ... I can see the lights, Aika might have killed the light, I asked Aika.

"Hey Aika, I think you're not turn off the lights?"

She squeal stop and she turned at me with a confused and said

"What the hell are you talking about? I turned off the lights, see?"

"No, that's not it. The lights are off. I don't sense the lights. But I can see it."

I stood up and I took of my bag beside me and a said to her.

"Sorry. I'm going home." and I started to walk out in this room while Aika said before I go.

"What, you feeling ill or something?"

Third POV

The sky is going to be night. He's gone to Aika's house, but he's seen his surroundings really clearly, He thought that he see's only clearly in Aika's room, not at all.

"I can see more clearly than I could during daytime. And, for some reason, I feel like there's a kind of power flowing though my power." he said to himself, but suddenly he hear a unexpected.

"No, buy me one!"

He suddenly he turned and he could see a mother and a daughter.

"I'll leave you here if you keep whining!"

"No!"

But they were far away from being heard by Issei.

"how can I hear things from that a far away!? he said to himself with a fright in his tone. And he started to run with a horror he never seen like this that he sight are clearly and he can hear from the far away, he just ran and ran until he arrived the Park.

"This Park..." he muttered. He remembered Yuki that they are together arrived in this Park.

"Yeah, it was right here." he touch a cement of fountain. "I was here with Yuki-kun on a date." he said. "But...I don't get it! If it is a dream or not." And then suddenly, he shock that feel something stranger he hear. " What was that?"

The sky that will the midnight become the violet. he looked back and he see someone forward to him but he can't see because of the dark.

"How unfortunate. it might just be my lucky day to meet your kind in such a place." mystery guy said, he was a middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes.

His attire consisted of a pale gray trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, a pair of black gloves, and a black fedora, but suddenly Issei was trembling when he sees guy that he don't know.

"What's going on? I can't stop trembling." he muttered that he will cry of his fear.

he glared to Issei with a chuckled. He shocked and will retreat back, suddenly he surprised that he's going backward but... he jumped backward.

"I was going to step back just a little!" he said.

"Running away?

He stepped back. "I have no idea what's happening!"

He started running away from the mysterious man. While he running, he saw a fell black wings.

"Feathers?" he thought and he looked up and he unexpected that he see... that guy earlier has flying above of Issei and he shocked he see a guy.

The old man fall to the ground and Issei stop running because he is in front of this dangerous old man,he repressed the bag on the ground.

"This is why low-level creatures are so troublesome." the old man said.

"A-Am I dreaming again?" he said that he widen eyes of his fear and trembling of his body.

The old man chuckled and said. "I cannot sense the presence of either a master or mate. You aren't trying to escape nor are you expanding magic circle. Analysis of the situation suggest you must be stray." he stand his right arm and could see a blue light show a little and then he formed a spear just like Yuki did to Issei. He shocked to fear that he see a spear the old man he hold, and he run to escape that dangerous man.

"Then I can just kill you." then his right hand hold the blue spear in the backward that went to Issei.

"Please, I have to flee him so I can not die"Suddenly the spear flew to Issei and he was pierced deep on the back with a spurt a blood, and he could feel the pain again. he fell kneel down with a stab spear on his back

"It hurts. It seriously hurts.This is worse than Yuki" He said, and he touch the end of the pointed of spear, but he burn that he touch a spear with glow and he scream a pain.

"it hurts, doesn't it?" he said that he walked to Issei. "Light is a deadly poison to your species, after all. I thought that would finish you off, but you're quite resilient."

Issei screamed that he feel the deep of spear on his body.

He chuckled he rise up on his right hand and he formed again a blue spear. "Worry not. I will put you to rest soon."

Issei looked back at the old man with a fear, the old man ready to another stab to Issei.

"It's hopeless now. Someone... help me!" he thought with a fright his tone and he didn't know to someone was going rescue him, but suddenly, the red and black like a lightness claw went to old man and the blue spear disappeared because of the red black claw lightness.

"Did you do that?" but the old man looked and he see a red light. "Guess not." Issei looked the where the red light coming from. The below of red pentagram, one woman standing a below of red pentagram and the familiar voice.

"Don't lay a finger on that kid." it was rias.

"Red Hair... R-Rias-senpai."Issei suddenly fell down and fell to the ground unconscious

"Who the hell are you?" he formed another spear and he throw to Rias, but suddenly koneko arrived from the above and she knocked the spear, and she standing beside Rias, and spear went through to old man, and he catch.

"Damn you!" he was going to attack to them, but suddenly the strong lightness to the ground going to attack him,and he threw it out because of the lightning. Akeno appeared with her hand was lighting and she giggled.

"Red Hair... I see. You must be from the Gremory Family." he said.

"I'm Rias Gremory, How are you today, my dear fallen angel?" She greeted to him with a smile.

he stood up and he took his back fedora that shake off and he laugh. "Oh, wow. Who knew this was the jurisdication of the Gremory family's heiress apparent?" and he place his fedora on his head.

"is he of your household?' he asked to red hair girl.

"I will not show mercy if you mess with him." she said with a warning to him.

"Well, I apologize for today, but you'd better not let your menservants run free. Someone like me might just hunt them down during his walk, you know? " he said to glare at her with a smirk smile.

"Thank you for the most helpful advice. Then let me give you warning too: I will not let you off scot-free should you do something like this again." she said with a deep warning of her tone ath the end of she saying with a cold glare at him.

"Same to you, heiress apparent of the Gremory family." he said, he flip his black wing, before he leave he looked to the dead body Issei and he smirked. "Ronaldo is right... he have a cute face." he thought, and he fly above before he disappeared. "My name is Dohnaseek. Hope we never face each other again." the echo said in the sky with a piece a black wing around and he vanished, and then the sky violet turn to midnight.

The girls walked to dead body of Issei. "I was careless. Who knew he'd come into contact with a fallen angel?" Rias said while she look to dead body Issei.

"He'll die at this rate." Koneko said with a blank on her tone.

"I won't let him die." She knee down to Issei lifeless . "After all, he's my..."

Issei was lying down until he heard the sound of the clock noiselessly, in his frustration, he was looking for the button, pulling the button, breaking the clock and the clock noise stopped.

"I feel so heavy. I had a dream again. Why is this happening night after-" he got up naked with no clothes and he just sat in bed and noticed that he had no clothes. As could see his body was no muscle but he has slight feminine body. "Huh? Why am I naked? Where's my underwear?"

He finds his underwear, touching the blanket beside him and opens the blanket to what he had written that Issei did not expect that Rias was here in a bed naked. He fell the ground from his shock to see his senpai in the bed with naked. He step back and he covered his private with a slight blush on his cheek.

"R-R-R-R-R-Rias-senpai!?" He shouted with a surprise in his tone.

Suddenly, Rias was awake and she scratch her eyes, her eyes open and said. "It's morning?" she asked. She stretch her arms and also her body and she yawn.

"Y-Y-You naked!" he said his pointing his finger to her while he covered his eyes from his another hand.

She topped her yawn and she notice to Issei was embarrass because she was naked, she greeted to him. "Good morning."

"U-Um, R-Rias-senpai, w-why are y-you...? Wait, is this a dream? Right, I'm still dreaming!" he said with nervous and the covered his eyes from his hand for not do see a naked Rias.

Rias drops a leg on the floor, and then the other legs was closed to her private and she placed her hand to her knee and she placed her head between her hand and said. "Everything you experienced was real."

He was still covered his body even one only his hand and he covered his eyes with a other hand.

"I am Rias Gremory, a demon." she said with a seductive look at him.

"A-A demon?" he said with a curious or confused was still covered his eyes.

"And your master. Nice to have you. Hyoudou Issei-kun." she said with a giggle.


	11. GRDE

Third POV

Mother of Issei is going upstair to wake up his son, but she didn't know that her son was awake, and he have Rias in his room and they are naked each other. She is going shouted to her son.

"Issei! It's time to wake up. You'll be late for the school..."

He suddenly he hear mother shouted and he is panic that he didn't know what to do, if she sees he and Rias senpai are they naked. What is gonna react for his mother and he didn't want to her thinking that something happen to him and Rias senpai.

He didn't know what to do, just like a round run and he panic, while Rias senpai was still sitting bed like a chill and seductive look to him and she is chuckled of his reaction.

And then, they heard a knock on the door from his mother and she shouted.

"Issei! I know you're awake. If you are not rise up then, I'll come in there in your room." She held the doorknob to open this door, but suddenly, Issei starts the door and pushes the door so that his Mother can not come to see here in his room that she did not see them getting naked.

"What Is Issei!? Why do you push the door!?" His mother said could hear her tone was a angry.

"M-Mom just d-don't come in my r-room!" He said that he pushes the door for not come his mother in his room.

"And why not!" She pushes the door, he tried to push his door, but her mother was strong to push it, he tried to push more.

While they are push each other for the door, Rias was watching them the mother and son while she is sitting, she is smile in her lips for could see them.

This is unexpected, from the outside for the door, she stopped doing the push the door, she backward slight, she stretch her arm and legs, and she bounces, and ready to kicking the door. Issei was surprised that his mother was kicking his door, and suddenly he fall the floor. That kicking the door, she could see the room of Issei was a unbelievable in her seeing, She see a red haired girl a sitting a bed of his son without...clothes! And she is naked, and she turn to his son, and the same, he is naked too. She could not speak what is gonna say to her sight that girl and his son are naked. Rias stood up and get out the bed and she greeted to her.

"Goodmorning, The Mother of Issei" she said bow to her with a smile.

She could not believe in her eyes to see a red haired girl was a naked! And her son too!

"M-Mom I can explain!" Issei said, he stood up to approach his mother. But suddenly his mother was walk out in this room, and went to kitchen and she scream and she shouted to her lover.

"Sakura!"

Suddenly Sakura hot coffee was spurt her mouth because of her surprised that her lover was scream. Sakura turn to her lover while she wipe her mouth, and said.

"W-What is it my love!?" She said.

While in this room are they hearing a shouted of his mother and mama sakura.

"I-Issei's room...!"

"What!?"

"THERE IS A WHITE GIRL IN ISSEI ROOM!"

"WHAT!? W-WHAT DID YOU SAY!? HE HAVE A GIRL IN HIS ROOM!?

"YES!"

"O-OK JUST CALM!"

While Issei's room, He did not expect him to happen when his parents, he buried his face to floor and he feel the nervous or shame and he said himself.

"How can I explain to them?"

And then he rise his head and he thought.

"Wait, how can i explain this to myself? What is Rias-senpai doing in my bed? I don't remember it! I don't remember anything! Why? I gotta remember it! It must 've been my first time! Remember! I gotta remember that what happened to us!" He shouted his mind, held his hair smashed to remember.

"You have quite an energetic family." Rias said, she lay down one her legs and she wiggle in front of Issei, He stopped his smashed his hair and he looked at the naked Rias senpai but he covered one hand on his eyes.

"Um. I can see that." He said slight uncovered his eyes,

"See what?" Rias said.

"L-Like, you're naked. U-Um can you covered your naked...please..." he said begging to Rias, because Rias was not taken looking to her naked.

"Oh... thank you for your reminder me, I know you don't like to see a naked woman like me, because... I know you are gay..." She said stood up in a bed,

Issei was shocked... how she know he was gay, only he know the secret from his best friend, Katase, Murayama, and Kiryuu! but...how she know...

While Rias walk to her folding clothes, she took her panty and she wear.

"Oh."

Issei was losing his thought about how she know he is gay, he turned to Rias senpai but he could see a red hair long that means he can't see a naked his senpai.

"is your stomach all right? Where you were stabbed?" His senpai asked.

He confused surprised what Rias senpai asked to him.

"Stab-"

and then he remember that night in the park was he was stabbed. He was gasped that how she know...

"H-How does she know my dream?" he thought.

"That was not a dream." Rias said in front of him was not covered her chest, suddenly Issei gasp when he see uncovered her chest, he turn around not to see a Rias's chest with a blush in his cheek.

She giggled the action Iseei, she bend down and said while she took her bra. "I do not expect that your body is beautiful like a female figure."

She wore a bra in her chest while she talk. "A fatal wound like that healed overnight, after all."

"Healed?" Issei confused said.

She hooked in her bra. "I shared some of my demonic powers with your weakened body. Say..."

She turned around can see her bra hooked not together, so she show that she need help to hook in her bra.

"Mind hooking my bra?" She asked.

Issei nodded, he stand up and he hooked the bra.

"B-By the way, Senpai, why I am naked?" he asked to his senpai while he hook the bra.

"I told you! I shared of my demonic powers with you so you can heal up, thus I had to hug you naked."

After attached the hooked of bra, he have no reaction his face was...blank, and he thought why she need to be naked just for the hug. It's just a ridiculous!

"I know you're thinking that something happen to us. Don't worry I'm still a virgin." she said with a happy smile, she closed to Issei while he was thinking.

Issei was out in his mind when he see his senpai closed to him and he gasped, but he give a slight smile to her. Suddenly she took Issei chin and she closed to her and said.

"This world is full of mysteries."

"Mysteries?" Issei confused.

"U-Um, Rias-senpai." He feel his chin was a hand of Rias was slight play.

"What is it?"

"You were talking about demons or something."

"Yes, I am demon. And your master." she said her finger pointed not near his lips, just touch the skin lips.

"May I call you Issei?"


End file.
